descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeKing2.0/Ever After High X Disney's Descendants Full Story
This is the full story of Ever After High X Disney's Descendants Enjoy! ---- 'Dramatis Personae' From the world of Disney's Descendants: Mal - Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. A natural born leader, she enjoys drawing and casting spells (but only as needed) Evie - Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is great at creating her own fashion and can communicate with her magic mirror. Carlos – Carlos is the son of the infamously famous Cruella de Vil. He is smart, loyal, witty, and, oh yeah, is afraid of dogs, too. He's now dating Jane, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Jay – Jay is the loyal son of Jafar, the Ex-Royal Vizier of Agrabah. Jay has a talent for stealing and scheming and is a natural athlete. Ben – Ben is the idealistic son of King Beast and Queen Belle. Next in line for the throne, Ben is caring, brave and not afraid of change. Audrey – Audrey is the daughter of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Prince Phillip. She is the cheerleading captain and has a knack for fashion. Jane – Jane is the shy and insecure daughter of Fairy Godmother. She is fascinated with magic, even if her mum doesn't let her use it! She's now dating Carlos. Lonnie – Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Shang, is a kind and good-hearted soul who enjoys Martial Arts and hip-hop dance. Chad - Born in Charming Providence, Auradon, Chad is the athletic, good looking and, um, charming son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. Doug - Doug is the son of Dopey, the most playful and silly of the Seven Dwarfs. He plays several instruments and is in the marching band. Freddie - A witty slick talker, Freddie can convince you to do anything. She spends time in her father's shop, learning and practicing magical arts… or stirring up mischief on the unsuspecting. Jordan - Funny and sassy, Jordan lives in a lamp but is no prisoner. Not only does she have the power to grant wishes, but she can also magically decorate her house and any visitors in any style she wants! She's social media savvy and is a natural performer. Ally – Ally is the daughter of Alice. She's Eccentric, energetic, peppy, curious. ---- From the world of Ever After High: Raven Queen - Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Apple White - Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl. She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. Briar Beauty - Briar Beauty is shown to have a on-track mind; the princess tries to squeeze in as much fun and excitement as possible before she must sleep for hundred years, whether by shopping, throwing parties, or doing possibly dangerous stunts. Due to residual effects of the original sleeping curse, Briar tends to fall asleep at the worst times. Madeline Hatter - Madeline Hatter is a cheerful and crazy girl who loves her destiny but believes that it is unfair that others can't choose their own, she is a Rebel in the conflict. One of the things that Madeline loves about being the next Mad Hattress, is the tea parties. Hunter Huntsman – Hunter Huntsman is very caring and kind and helpful especially towards Ashlynn. Because of his relationship with Ashlynn Ella, he is not keen on his destiny and is happy to change it, making him a Rebel. He is also very polite. Ashlynn Ella - Ashlynn Ella is a kind, pure, hardworking and sensible girl but has a mild addiction for shoes, a trait Apple implies comes from her mother. She can speak to plants and animals so she is a vegan and deeply cares for nature. She is in a relationship with Hunter Huntsman, a fellow animal-lover. Cerise Hood – Cerise Hood is a mysterious girl and she wears her hood to hide her wolf ears. If people make her mad or aggravated, she will briefly show some of wolf self, her eyes will flash yellow and she growls. This may also happen when she is surprised. She enjoys the company of her close friends. Cedar Wood - Cedar Wood is a kind, honest, enthusiastic girl who is prone to awkwardness. She is very creative and loves to paint and sculpt. She is very loyal to her friends. Blondie Locks – Blondie Locks is something of a perfectionist, always looking for something "just right." She is Ever After High's authority on gossip and the go-to-girl for news. She even produces and stars in a news MirrorCast, Just Right. C. A. Cupid - C.A Cupid is a sensitive girl who loves love. She does not have a destiny but because of her job she believes that everyone has a chance at true love, so she is a Rebel. Cupid is normally seen hanging out with the Rebels as she encourages them to search for true love. Cupid wants all the students to follow their true hearts' desires. Now she's helping Jane with her crush on Carlos. Farrah Goodfairy - As the daughter of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella who is very fashion-driven, Farrah Goodfairy is an intuitive individual among her cheerhexer peers. Although, she can tend to get quite assertive when cooperating as a team. Faybelle Thorn - Faybelle Thorn is the daughter of the Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty's story. She enjoys cheerleading and is looking forward to being a villain. She is also use to not being invited to parties, so she crashes them instead. 'Prologue' Once upon a time, a long time ago, in another time, in another place… Auradon was a land filled with mystery and wonder, where magic was rare, but it was very powerful. Heroes and Villains struggled against one other at every turn and the stories of their great adventures – like Snow White hiding from the Evil Queen, the Dalmatians escaping from Cruella de Vil, and even the epic saga of Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty – have been retold for generations. But King Beast married the lovely Queen Belle and unified these great lands of legend into the good ol' U.S.A, aka the United States of Auradon. Together, with the help of their ally, the Fairy Godmother, he rounded up all the villains that had troubled them all and imprisoned them on the Isle of the Lost. But everything had changed when Prince Ben, the son of Belle and the Beast, declared that the teenage children of the most evil villains should give a second chance to live in Auradon. As you all remembered, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, the descendants of Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil; Evil Queen, who was infamous for her apples that are induced to sleeping; Jafar, the Ex-Royal Vizier of Agrabah; and Cruella de Vil, the fur-loving, dog-hating she-devil, were sent far, far away from their old home, the Isle of the Lost, to the magnificent far-off majestic kingdom of Auradon. As they spent there, learning to be the opposite (you know, good is the opposite of bad), their parents, just being villains, had other ideas. Mal and her pals were tasked by them to get the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and use its power to return the villains to their former glory and get revenge on their enemies. However, after arriving in Auradon, these four villain kids were soon beginning to love the friendliness of the natives and the sugary treats in this new land. They soon find themselves struggling between enjoying their new life in Auradon and carrying out their mission. When that time came for Mal and the others to make their move on Fairy Godmother's wand during Ben's coronation, it wasn't Mal who took the wand and cause the madness, but it was Fairy Godmother's own daughter, Jane. When that just happened, the barrier over the Isle was broken, magic return to the villains, letting Maleficent to escape. She turned into an epic fire-breathing dragon, terrorizing the entire kingdom of Auradon, all while claiming the wand as her own. But Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay began to stood together as one and it was Mal who won the epic final battle and wielded the wand, and everything returned to normal. In the end, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay decided that good was better than evil for it was Mal's power for good that was greater than her mom's talent for evil. And now, these four villain-turned-hero kids were now back at their studies at Auradon Prep…and their new life in Auradon. ---- On a completely different world… There was a boarding school called Ever After High. The students at that school were the sons and daughters of the most famous fairytale characters who ever lived. But everything changed, because Raven Queen did not want to follow her mother's footsteps. But then, after some recent events - like finding the Storybook of Legends in Wonderland and standing up to her mother during the Dragon Games - she, Apple White, Briar Beauty, and all their friends at Ever After High can now write their own stories whether if they wanted to follow the path of their fairy tale ancestors, or blaze a new trail. The choice was in their hearts. And so, all turned out good in the end and the Royal/Rebel conflict was drawn to a close...or so they thought. And now, these two worlds will soon collide when one mysterious rift appeared. And this is where our story begins... 'Chapter 1: In Auradon' Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were just walking outside Auradon Prep to the grassy green tourney field for Spirit Day, reminiscing about their times in Auradon. "I remember that like it was yesterday," Evie said to her friends. "I think the scariest part was that Mal's mom showed up at the coronation," Carlos said. "Hey," Mal said to Carlos, "Come on now. At least she got turned into a tiny lizard." "Well, you're the one who won the battle, but she shrank to the size of the love in her heart." "Come on, guys," Mal began to ask, "Which one of us took the Fairy Godmother's wand and cause all the chaos?" "His girlfriend did," Jay said, elbowing Carlos. He was talking about Jane, the Fairy Godmother's daughter, who caused the disaster at Ben's coronation…and now she's Carlos' girlfriend. "Well, obviously, we had to make our move on her mother's wand during the coronation, so you know…Jane took it first." Carlos stared at them, realizing Jay was right. "Hey, at least she and I are dating now*," said Carlos, smiling. *It's true! Check out Return to the Isle of the Lost and see it for yourself. When they got to the field where the Spirit Day Festival was held, Ben, Belle and the Beast's son, was waiting for them. As Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrived, he went toward them. "Hey, guys. You made it," he said. "You know me. Anything to show my school spirit," Mal replied. And then, just like that, it was suddenly now a fun time on Spirit Day. Whoo-hoo! You see, Mal and Evie were doing some cheerleading with Audrey and the other cheerleaders. Jay, of course, was doing some Tourney practice with the team. While Carlos was doing the same thing,…and then he decided that he would go on a date with Jane. "Wait. What was that?" Lonnie asked, "Jane has a boyfriend? Awww…" And Ben, who was now King Ben at the coronation, went to do some kingly duties. Oh, and Freddie, Ally, Doug, Chad, and Jordan were there, too! But then, their little fun time at the Festival was totally interrupted when everyone noticed a storm, and everything in the Festival began to gone with the wind. Then, the VKs noticed a swirling purple hole in the storm. "What is that?" "I don't know," Mal replied. "But that wasn't part of any storm!" Suddenly, Carlos began to being sucked into the storm. Jay grabbed onto Carlos, then Evie grabbed Jay's hand, and then Mal grabbed Evie's hand and grabbed on to bleachers. The Auradon kids tried to grabbed on to VKs, but it was too late! Their hands began to slip from the bleachers, and went soaring into the storm. Then, everyone began to passed out as the storm began to whooshed a gush of wind and disappeared. ---- 'Chapter 2: Welcome to Ever After High' Mal opened her eyes when she woke up. She looked around with wide eyes. "Where am I?" Mal asked. "Back at the Isle?" Far from it! She and her friends had landed smack-dab in some kind of Fairytale World. There were no Auradon Fighting Knights, no Isle of the Lost, no Auradon Prep – they were only crash landed in a different forest, known as the Enchanted Forest, in a different world. Mal noticed Carlos running around, screaming. "Carlos!" Mal called. "Calm down, buddy. What happened?" "Oh, a storm took us to some kind of different place," Carlos answered, then continued screaming and running around. "Mal! We're okay," Evie said as she and Jay went to Mal. "Or at least we're still the same." "Yeah, but okay where?" Mal said. "We could've been back to Auradon already." "You're right," Jay replied. "And I don't see any signs telling us where we are." Then, Evie had an idea, "I know. Let's ask somebody who lives here. If they don't know where they live, who does?" "Good idea, Evie," Mal said. "We'll all try and find someone. Let's go." "Hey, wait for me, guys!" Carlos yelled, following Mal and Evie, along with Jay. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay walked through the Enchanted Forest. But suddenly, Carlos felt into some kind of hole and was separated from his friends. The next thing Carlos knew, he was being chased by a giant troll. Carlos managed to lose the troll, and was reunited with Mal and the others. "Carlos," Mal said. "You're okay!" "There you are!" Evie was surprised. "Great to see you, buddy!" Jay said. "How did you guys get here?" Carlos asked, catching his breath. "Would you believe there ended up being another path?" Evie said. "Oh, another path?" Carlos replied. "So I risked my entire life, running and hiding from that giant troll and now you're saying you found ANOTHER PATH?!" "The important thing is we're all together," Jay said to Carlos, "and that you stopped screaming." Jay giggled. "Yeah, well, could you guys at least find out where we are?" Carlos asked. "No," Mal said, "but I got a feeling we get our answer over there." Mal was pointing at a silhouette of a school building far away. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay scrambled up the hill. When they looked over to the other side, their jaws were dropped. All they see was a town, full of people, called Village of Book End and a tall school building filled with students – just like Auradon! "Wow!" Evie exclaimed. "'Ever After High'?" Mal said, reading the sign. "It's a different school, in a different world," Carlos said. "Let's check it out." They approached the school and the students. It was time for the villain kids to meet their counterparts! ---- 'Chapter 3: Search Party' Back at Auradon, Ben find himself back at his dorm room. "What happened?" Ben asked. "The last thing I remember was…" Ben shook his head, "No, it's probably something, but what?" Later that day, when Ben came to his Auradon friends, he told them that he tried to remember what happened on Spirit Day. "You mean that storm that had ruin the Spirit Day Festival?" asked Jane. Ben gasped and his eyes popped wide open as memories went through his mind. He heard Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay screaming and floating to that storm from the festival and saw Mal calling his name, "Ben!" When Ben snapped back to reality, he raced outside. "That storm!" he said, thunderstruck. "That storm took Mal and the others! They're out there somewhere! We got to find them! Guys, you got to help me-! Guys? Guys, where are you?" "Ben!" shouted Lonnie. Ben was flustered. He anxiously looked around for Jane, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, Jordan, Ally, Chad, and even Freddie. "That storm! I think it took – them! Mal, Jay, Carlos. They were gone!" he said. They went to Jane's mother and headmistress of Auradon Prep, the Fairy Godmother, and told her what happened. Fairy Godmother gasped. "Gone? We don't know where they are. Let's go!" Fairy Godmother and the Auradon kids went to the library, where they found some books to look up on that mysterious storm. "Guys! This is crazy!" the impatience Audrey said. "Where do you think that storm took them?" "Maybe it took them back to the Isle? Or somewhere else?" Lonnie tried to guess. "Maybe it took them to another dimension," said Jane. "Yes!" "No way!" said Audrey. "What if they're in alternate dimension where we're the bad kids in the Isle of the Lost while the VKs get to live in Auradon?" "Then we better get going!" "How come every time something bad and unexpected happens, I always assumed Mal and the VKs are involved? For once, can't we just enjoy another day in Auradon?" Audrey asked, frustrated. Ben replied to her, "How can you be talking about enjoying another day when Mal and the others are at another world?" "Uh, no! We've seen enough magic here. That part of our lives is over. I mean, the only reason we haven't seen a single spell in the first place is so Mal wouldn't cast another spell or use her magic ever again," said Audrey. "Please," said Ben. "All I know is that I miss them. I really, really miss them and I know what it felt like…" "I think it's called love, Ben," Jane reminded him. "Yeah, exactly. Do any of you know what that feels like?" Ben looked at his friends. Jane sighed and thought about Carlos. She remembered how much her heart warmth when Carlos danced with her and that they were dating. "Yes," she said softly. "I know what love feels like." "Me too." Doug agreed. After all, he was Evie's boyfriend. Dude, the campus mutt, whimpered for he missed Carlos, too. Ben looked at the beautiful, vast sky, and Lonnie, Doug, Jordan, Ally, Freddie, Audrey, Jane, Chad, and Fairy Godmother looked at him, sadly. "I don't want to forget them," said Ben. "After everything they done for us. And now, somewhere -out there- is Mal and the others. Please, guys. I can't find them all alone. I need help. Please help me find Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos." "I'm in," Jane agreed. "Me too," Ally said. "Count me in," Lonnie replied. "Us too," Freddie agreed, putting her arms around Jordan and Doug. "Fine," Audrey finally agreed. "But now what? We don't know how to find them." "Mom," said Jane. "You could've come up with a spell to find Mal and the others, right?" "I don't know," Fairy Godmother said, and their faces fell into frowns. "But I know we can try." "Yeah," Lonnie agreed. "Who knows what dangers and perils they're enduring out there?" ---- 'Chapter 4: Visitors' Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were amazed by what they see. Another school? Different people? In another world? "Wow," Mal said as she and her friends looked around. "Would you look at that? Can't say that storm took us to a cool, better place." "Yeah," Evie replied. "We landed smack-dab in the middle of a new, new land." "I don't know," Carlos said. "I got a weird feeling about this." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos didn't notice that behind them, a bush was moving. A bright, energetic girl with curly hair of dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta, wearing a tea hat, and her clothes are tea set-inspired, emerged from the bushes. She watched them and appeared in front of them. "Hello, travelers," she said. "WHOAH!" Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms. The girl giggled, "I never met anyone like you guys before. I don't think I made a proper introduction. I'm Madeline Hatter." "Madeline Hatter?" asked Mal. Madeline nodded. "As in the daughter of the Mad Hatter?" asked Mal, confused. "You know it!" said Madeline. "So, you must tell me. Who the Wonderland are you people?" "I'm Mal," Mal said, introducing herself and her friends. "And this is Jay, Evie, and Carlos." "And just where are you guys from?" Madeline asked. "We're from Auradon," Evie answered. "So…what kind of school is this?" "That's this place," Madeline replied. "Ever After High." "Tell us more," Mal said. And she did! Madeline told Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all about her school, Ever After High, and her friends as she give them a tour. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked around Ever After High in amazement. Could it be that in some way that this universe is parallel to their own universe? Populated by counterparts corresponding to their friends back at Auradon? "This place is so beautiful," Evie said. Madeline called out someone, and a strong-willed girl with thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes went to them. "Maddie," a girl replied to Madeline. "You don't have to call out to me so loud." "Guys," Madeline introduced Mal and her friends. "This is Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty." Mal was even more confused and laughed, "Did I hit my head? I had no idea Audrey will meet her long-lost 'cousin'!" "Well, what do you know?" Briar said, "Visitors! Welcome to Ever After High. We never had visitors. I bet this ain't no-" She stopped talking when she noticed Jay. Briar sauntered up to Jay with a smile and said, "Well, hello, handsome," she gushed at him. "I'm Briar." "Hello, foxy," Jay replied. "The name's Jay." Briar laughed, and patted his body. "Ooh, such a hot body structure. Such a long, thick hair. I'm getting butterflies." "I think I'm gonna be sick," Mal groaned. Then, Briar noticed Evie. "And you must be…," she said to her, confused. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She shook Briar's hand, friendly. "Evil Queen's daughter?" said Briar. "Wow. Raven will be stoked to see you." "Raven?" Mal asked. "She means Raven Queen," Madeline said. "Come on. I'll take you guys to her." Madeline and Briar brought Mal and her friends to Raven and Apple's room, where they met Raven Queen and her roommate, Apple White, daughter of Snow White. "Hey, guys," Raven greeted Madeline and Briar. Then, she noticed Mal and her friends. "What's going on?" "Raven, these visitors are from a place called Auradon in another universe and they need our help to get them back home," Madeline answered. "Really?" Apple said. "How did this happen?" "It's a long story…" Mal replied, and then she explained the whole story ---- 'Chapter 5: Reunited' While Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are having a good time getting to know the students of Ever After High, Ben and the Auradon Kids were in another part of the Fairytale World. Ben led the Auradon kids, also Freddie, across the Enchanted Forest. "This is just perfect!" Audrey threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe we had to find the VKs at – whatever this place is! What if we're inside a storybook?" "Don't worry, Audrey," Jane replied. "Yeah, once we find Mal and the others, we'll be back home." Lonnie added. Audrey had yelled so much that two people, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, had heard it. They'd been going on a romantic picnic and were startled by the sound of Audrey's screaming. "Hello? Is someone there?" Ashlynn called out. "Uh, excuse us?" said Lonnie. "Hello. We're trying to find our friends!" "Your friends?" asked Hunter. "Yes. We thought they may be here, lost and alone," said Ben. "What is this place, anyway?" asked Chad. "This is the Enchanted Forest," Hunter replied to Chad. "Don't worry. We'll take you to Ever After High to find your friends." While Ashlynn and Hunter were bringing the Auradon kids to their school, Mal and her friends were already there. Mal and Evie were talking to Raven (Since Mal and Raven's colors are both in purple) and Faybelle (Mal and Faybelle are both daughters of two different Dark Fairies and Evie and Raven are both daughters of two different Evil Queens). "I think I know what's up…my friends and I; we're from another universe. A parallel one, exactly." "Really?" Faybelle asked. "What's it like?" "It's kind of almost like your universe, except there's no Storybook of Legends, True Hearts' Day, Enchanted Forests, or anything." Evie said. "Oooh," Raven replied. "That makes sense." Mal had also told them about the storm they encountered back home. "So," Mal asked, "Is there any way to get us back home?" "I don't know," Raven said, began to think. "But I think I might find something at the library that'll help." "Thanks," Mal replied. Just then, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had finally ran into Ben, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, Jordan, Ally, and Freddie! They told them that the Fairy Godmother use her magic to open a rift to the Fairytale World. They had been looking for Mal and the others. Ben was so happy to see Mal. Mal smiled, "It's you. It's really you!" A warm, loving feeling swept through the Auradon and Villain kids. Raven, Apple, Briar, Madeline, Faybelle, Ashylnn, Blondie Locks, and Hunter noticed them. "Guys," Mal said to the Ever After High students, "Meet our friends from Auradon Prep." "Hi," Lonnie greeted them. "Hello," Blondie said. "What's up?" "Great to meet you," Jane said to them. ---- 'Chapter 6: Love Advice' Now that Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were reunited with their Auradon friends, they were all having a great time getting to know their counterparts. Even Audrey had a blast as she met Briar. "So you're the daughter of Sleeping Beauty?" Audrey asked with surprise. "So am I!" "Maybe we're long-lost cousins!" Briar said. "I doubt it!" Audrey said. "How's about we go shopping? There's some new outfits!" "New…outfits?" Audrey gasped. Briar also told her cousin, Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Beauty of the Beast. Audrey tells Briar about Ben, who's also the son of Belle and the Beast. But right now, Audrey and Briar would rather go shopping. Back home in Auradon, Audrey had a knack for fashion. She was the most popular princess in Auradon Prep. Now she and Briar are like...the queens of fashion. While Audrey was hanging out with Briar, Ally was hanging out with Madeline and the other Wonderlandians – like Alistar Wonderland, Lizzie Hearts, Bunny Blanc, and Kitty Cheshire. Ashlynn was talking with Chad (After all, they're both the son and daughter of two different Cinderellas), Freddie meets Cedar Wood, and Blondie was sharing her news MirrorCast, Just Right, with Lonnie and Jordan. Even Apple introduced Rosabella to Ben. Everyone was having a wonderful and wild time, especially Carlos as he met Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Hiding Hood. "Hey, you've got the same color pattern as I am," Carlos said to Cerise. "Same to you," Cerise replied. Suddenly, Carlos noticed some little wolves with her. He realized that Cerise was also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. "Don't worry," Cerise said. "They won't bite." Carlos giggled as the wolves had give him kisses. Jane was watching Carlos made friends with Cerise and the wolves. As she lay on the rock, her sad eyes hardly noticed C.A. Cupid, the daughter of Eros, the god of love, who's wearing a savannah crown, and Farrah Goodfairy, the daughter of Ever After High's Fairy Godmother, walking by. "Oh!" Cupid said, noticing Jane. "Hi there. You look a little down. I'm C. A. Cupid and this is Farrah." "I'm Jane," Jane said, introducing herself. "I'm just glad to see that my friends getting to know your fairy tale friends." "It's wonderful," Farrah agreed. Cupid sat up tall on the rock Jane was sitting. "You know, if I would meet my counterpart from your world, we would do some of the things we ever thought of doing!" "Like what?" Jane asked. "Oh," Cupid replied, "We would love to make a line of love potions. Then there would be a way of reverse the effect of the potion in case something crazy happens." She hummed herself a love song. "You know what else I would do?" she continued. "Since I join the Rebel side, I would make sure everyone find their true love and impose my own ideology even though they don't want it." Jane nodded. "That's easy for you to say," she told Cupid. "You're an expert on love. And you're wearing a funny crown." "Well, yeah," Jane agreed. "And you are only just the daughter of your school's Headmistress. But there must be something you want to do before we can help you and your friends get back to your home." "Well..." Jane replied thoughtfully. "There is this one thing-" "What is it?" Cupid demanded. "Tell me!" "Oh, no. I couldn't, I mean…" "What is it?!" "You know, I just never really had the guts to tell Carlos how I feel about…" "What is it?!" Cupid asked, interrupting her. "Please tell ME!" Jane let out a long sigh. "I never really had the guts to tell Carlos how I feel about him," Jane explained. "How I've always felt about him." "Fine," Cupid said. "Don't tell me." Suddenly, Cupid's huge eyes lit up, then she whirled around. She considered herself an expert on love. "Ooooohhhh," Cupid exclaimed. "Is this Carlos a boy! Oh, you didn't tell me we were talking about a boy." "What are you afraid of?" Farrah asked. "You're the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, like me. Go on." "Yeah," Jane replied. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." "Well," Cupid told Jane. "You got to march right up to this boy, alright? You look at him right in the eye, lean forward, alright? Just a little, almost all the way. Then, you let him lean forward, just a little bit until you're…just a lips distance away from each other. And then, you just tell him how much you like him." "Um," Jane replied. "Actually, it's more like 'love' him." Cupid cackled in glee. "Oh, you sly dog!" she hooted. "Woof-woof! You are a real player, you know that! Now listen to me. You've got to rise up! You hearing me?" "Yeah," Jane mumbled. "I don't think she hear you," Farrah said to Cupid. "I can't hear you," Cupid cried. She and Farrah started chanting "Rise up! Rise up!" until they inspired Jane to stand up on the rock. "Yeah..." Jane was getting it. "Good," Cupid continued. "You gotta raise!" "Raising up," Farrah was singing to lift Jane's hopes and confident. "You gotta get off that rock!" Cupid told Jane. "I'm raising up on the rock," Jane was feeling a little better. "She's raising, Farrah," Cupid said to Farrah. "I'm raising, Farrah!" Jane said, repeating on what Cupid said. "Raisin'..." Farrah continued singing as Jane had finally stood up on her legs. "You're going to go right up to this boy, Carlos," Cupid went on. "You're going to go right up to his face. And then, you're going to say, 'Baby, I dig you!' Yeah!" "Yeah!" Jane cried, feeling the power of love. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!" Jane ran to find a way to impress Carlos. When she ran into Ashlynn and Hunter, she told Ashlynn that she got a plan to impress Carlos. Jane looked at Ashlynn straight in the eye, "Listen, Ashlynn. You might better treat Hunter here like a prince of your dreams! Because you, my friend, you've found yourself the perfect guy. If I was ever so lucky to date that perfect guy, Carlos, he would sweep me off my feet." "Really? That's so sweet." "Yeah, that would I do if I were you," Jane replied. Ashlynn nodded. "I felt like singing his name!" Jane told her. "Carlos!" ---- 'Chapter 7: Party Time!' That night, Raven and her friends invite the Auradon and Villain kids to the Red Shoes Dance Club, where a party was held. Everyone was all here, dancing, eating, and drinking. Melody Piper was the DJ, along with Jordan and Lonnie, calling out, "This party is about to jammin' up in here!" The crowd roared with excitement. "You got that right, Melody Piper!" Jordan agreed. "Time to kick things up a not—" Jane grabbed a microphone out of Jordan's hands and said, "Um, excuse me! Can I have your attention?" The crowd went silent. She stood on stage. "There's something I want to say!" Hunter, Dexter, Daring, Chad, Ben, Doug, Jay, Carlos, all watched her from the crowd with wide eyes. Then, they looked around to see if the girls were with them. Jane surveyed the audience. "Gimme a C!" she shouted, making her arms form the letter C. There was an echo from the crowd after the letter. They all copied her moves. "Gimme an A!" said Jane, arms at her sides. "A!" roared the crowd. "Gimme an R!" "R!" boomed the crowd. "Gimme an L!" said Jane, throwing her arms up. "L!" "Gimme an O!" "O!" "Gimme an S!" "S!" "What does that spell?" asked Jane. "Carlos!" said the audience. Carlos looked surprised. "She can't hear you!" Melody, Lonnie, and Jordan said in unison. "CARLOS!" the crowd roared. "I love you, Carlos," Jane said. "Did I know that?" Carlos just grinned. He had never heard Jane speak this way before. Jane turned to Melody, Jordan, and Lonnie. "Hit it!" she said. Melody and Lonnie got a CD that churned out a funky rhythm. The whole crowd joined in as Jane just led an R& B stomp out on stage. Carlos smiled and laughed. With Mal, Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, Apple, Briar, Raven, Madeline, Ashlynn, and Blondie on stage as her backup, Jane began to sing a song to Carlos. She had danced and sang about how her love for Carlos was magical, just like Ben sang to Mal back in Auradon. Then, Jane crowd-surfed so that she stood right in front of Carlos. The music stopped playing and everyone cheered. Jane went up to Carlos, "Carlos, I dig you!' she said, pulling Carlos into a side hug. Then, she kissed him. "Oooooohhhhh," Mal, Evie, Raven, and Faybelle said in unison. After everyone left the Dance Club, the Auradon kids and Villain Kids congrats Jane on her magnificent performance. "I can't believe it, Jane," Carlos said as he went to her. "Where have you been hiding that all this time?" "I don't know," Jane replied. "but now that's it's out, I'm not sure I can put it back." "Don't worry about it," Carlos said. Jane smiled as Carlos pulled her into his arms. "Whoa! WHOAH! Whoa! Oh my! Briar, what just happened?" Audrey cried in dismay as she watched Carlos and Jane hug and kiss. "I believe the chorus had sung!" Briar said. ---- 'Chapter 8: Madeline's chat with the Narrator' So for those that are following my wonderful telling of this tale: The Villain Kids and Auradon Kids were just getting to know their counterparts, the students of Ever After High. Also, Jane, the headmistress' daughter, had fallen victim to the bug of love, and Cupid gave Jane her wise counsel and romantic advice. Hmmm. One little love song does mean Carlos and Jane are a couple now…and something else. Wow. Way to have sympathy, narrator? I'm just thinking about what's coming up next. And now, something unexpected will happened. 'Cause the very fabric of their two universes is about to break apart. Yes, it means that they are on a interplanetary collision with their home worlds. Well, at first Audrey suspected Mal. Mostly because she always think the VKs are involved in this mess. But with no time to lose, Headmaster Milton Grimm, his brother and co-headmaster Giles Grimm, with help from Auradon Prep's Headmistress, the Fairy Godmother, decided to send their students to go come up with a plan to stop this world-colliding catastrophe! I know! We are speechless with gratitude! I almost feel bad about the great danger and tremendous peril we will surely endure. What?! Ohh, it is giving me shivers just thinking about it! Enjoy! ---- 'Chapter 9: Crisis on Two Fairy Tale Worlds' "Guys," Madeline called, "You've got to come outside and see this!" The VKs followed Madeline outside of Ever After High to see that everyone, including the Auradon Kids, was outside, looking up in the skies above to see a world hurtling toward the Fairytale World. It was their home world, Auradon! "I've never seen anything like this before," Apple cried. Just then, Milton Grimm, the Headmaster of Ever After High, along with his brother and co-headmaster, Giles Grimm, and also Doug just appeared in the front doors of Ever After High. "Attention, students!" Milton called out. "Something unexpected and horrible is happening to our home world! Doug, show them." The whole Ever After High student body, the Auradon kids and Villain kids all listened as Doug explained, "The membrane between our home worlds has broken down. And by the looks of it up there, our worlds are hurtling towards each other – and by extension, it could mean certain doom, destruction, and oblivion!" "In English, please?" Raven asked. "It means, everyone, that our worlds are about to collide, merged together, and even worse—unified!" Doug answered. Everyone gasped. "Great," Audrey said in dismay. "We're all doomed! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to crumble. Before they could move, the ground gave way, and they all went inside the school safely. But Apple looked around, "Where's Jane?" "Jane?!" Carlos gasped. He watched in horror as Jane tried to get to Ever After High's front door as the ground gave way. In a flash, Carlos reached out and carried Jane, like a knight carrying his princess, with his arms and hands while Jane hold on to him. As they made it inside, Jane said, "You…you saved my life." "Of course I did," Carlos said. Jane finally hugs Carlos. "See?" Cupid said to her friends, "Sly dog. Woof-woof!" "Oooooh," Faybelle agreed. "Plot twist!" ---- With the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance – and Jane being rescued by her boyfriend, Carlos – a new plan was needed. The Ever After High students came up with one of their own. Raven began to explain, "Ever since that storm that got you and your Auradonian friends transported to our world, I've been checking and thinking on how we can get you all back home to Auradon." "And stop the interplanetary collision between our homes," Mal added. They all listened as the others explained. They all have to made their way up the mysterious volcano and then with their combined strengths and numbers, they'll use all their might to let the volcano blow up some kind of dimensional powers to restore the membrane and thus, saving the worlds. "That's a crazy plan," said Audrey. "You're a crazy plan," replied Madeline. Audrey face-palmed with her hand. "That doesn't make any sense." "Crazy enough to work," Madeline replied. Despite being afraid, the others agreed that this plan was worth a shot. And so, the Ever After High gang, the Auradon and Villain kids all started their march to find the volcano. After the long trek, they made it to the top and were shocked by what they see. A familiar swirling vortex from the storm. Then, a whole bunch of crazy and weird things happened – like purple lighting striking and mysterious rifts appearing on both Auradon and the Fairytale World. So, Raven and Mal use their powers to put a stop to this utter destruction. Then, all of a sudden, the volcano began to erupt and then Mal and Raven climbed into a cut-off oil barrel, as if it was a basket, that was rope-tied, chained, and linked to the hovering plane that was filled with flapping wings. And who was driving this time? Madeline Hatter on the steering wheel, of course. The Ever After High gang, the Auradon kids and the Villain kids were on board, too. "Alrighty," Madeline called into the cockpit. "Let's get outta here!" Afraid, Jane held onto Carlos. "Guys, we're never gonna make it!" Carlos suddenly melted. "You're gonna be fine, right?" he asked. Jane smiled back at him. "Yeah," she said sweetly. Everyone watched horrified as the volcano epically exploded and then, suddenly, all of the rifts were gone and the natural order between their realities had been restored. And that was how they had just saved their home worlds. "We did it," Mal cried, "We did it!" Everyone cheered as Mal and Raven climbed out of the barrel and everyone was off the plane. "We're gonna be okay," Ashlynn cheered. "Yeah," Hunter cried as he hugs Ashylnn and hold her up in the air. "Woo-hoo! I can't believe we did it," Carlos said. Then, Jane grabbed Carlos, dipped him backward, and planted a kiss on the lips. Briar did the same to Jay as Audrey said, "Briar? Are you kissing a VK?" "Yeah, maybe…" Briar smiled at Audrey. "Maybe I would've do the same to him someday," Jordan said to them. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Blondie, Lonnie, Cupid, Ferrah circled each other jumped for celebration. "Thank you. All of you," Milton Grimm congrats the Auradon Kids and Villain Kids. The Fairy Godmother appeared and found them. "Great job, everyone. I knew we could do it." Everyone cheered. ---- 'Chapter 10: Fond Goodbyes' After things were settled down, the Auradon Kids and the Villain Kids prepared to leave the Fairytale World for their home world. Everyone said their fond goodbyes. Audrey and Briar gave each other hugs, and Audrey gave her her last year's dress. "Something to remember me by…" Audrey said. "Thanks. I'll never forget you," Briar replied as two daughters of two different Sleeping Beauties began to cry out in joy. Chad said goodbye to Ashlynn as she went to Hunter and waved him goodbye. Cedar Wood gave Freddie a friendly hug and smiled. Ally said farewell to Madeline and the other Wonderlandians and they had a group hug. Carlos and Cerise shook hands and one of the wolves give him a kiss, and Carlos went to Jane. Jane said goodbye to Cupid and Farrah and thank her for the advice. Blondie, Lonnie and Jordan gave each other a group hug, and Blondie send them pictures of each other on their phones to remember their time together. Ben shook his hands with Apple and said, "It was a pleasure knowing you and your home." "Same here," Apple replied. "Us future rulers get to choose our destinies or something." Then, she giggled. And last but not least, Faybelle and Raven were goodbyes to Mal and Evie. "Thanks for all your help, VKs and AKs," Raven said to Mal. "I'm glad you guys chose to be good." "Yeah," Mal replied. "And I can't believe you and your friends can now write your own stories whether if you guys wanted to follow the path of your fairy tale ancestors, or blaze a new trail. The choices are in your hearts now." With that, Raven gave Mal a long hug, and replied sincerely, "You know, I think I'm going to remember you." "You'll remember me sometime, Raven," Mal said with a chuckle. "I'll remember you, too." With the Auradon Kids and Villain kids with the Fairy Godmother all together with the rift behind them, and the Ever After High students all together with Milton and Giles Grimm, they all said their beautiful goodbyes, and the Auradon and Villain kids, along with the Fairy Godmother, all jumped into the rift and returned home to Auradon. ---- In Auradon Prep, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were just walking with the Auradon Kids. "So," Jordan began to said. "Let's get something straight here. We got transported to another world, met our counterparts, and stop the world-colliding chaos from destroying our home. I said that was one heck of an adventure." "Hey," Mal said. "Don't forget that we did get to know our Ever After High friends." "And I finally got myself a girlfriend," Carlos replied as he put his arms around Jane. "Oh," Jane giggled, flirtatious. "You mean me? Well, I'm not perfect, but lately my confident is okay." "Just be happy, Jane," Lonnie said to Jane. "You got the guy. I think we've got a lot to celebrate. So let's par-tay!" And that called for another party outside Auradon Prep. ---- 'Epilogue' And so, that evening, outside Auradon Prep, the whole student body set it off and partied once again…and this time, the Ever After High student body joined in the fun. Ben and Mal danced with Raven, Faybelle, and Apple. Evie danced with her boyfriend, Doug. Carlos danced with his girlfriend, Jane. Then Jay danced with Audrey and Briar. Ally boogied with Madeline, Alistar, Bunny Blanc, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire. Chad jived with Ashlynn and Hunter. Blondie, Lonnie, and Jordan danced the night away. Then Jordan danced with Jay. Cedar and Freddie danced as well. Even Milton, Giles, and the Ever After High staff danced along with Auradon Prep's headmistress, Fairy Godmother. It was a hip-hop fairy-tale rave for everybody. The lights flashed. The music blasted. Jane looked into Carlos' eyes. She touched her nose to his, and they finally kissed. And that was called for another party in both Ever After High and Auradon. THE END! Category:Blog posts